pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
R.T. Smith
Rodney T. Smith (born 1947) is an award-winning American poet, fiction writer, and editor. Life Youth and education Smith was born in Washington, D.C., and grew up in Georgia and North Carolina. Smith received his higher education at Georgia Tech, the University of North Carolina, and Appalachian State University. While at Appalachian, Smith founded Cold Mountain Review. Career Smith also taught for 19 years as an English professor at Auburn University, where he was named an Alumni writer in residence. At Auburn Smith co-edited Southern Humanities Review. He serves as editor of Shenandoah, a literary journal published by Washington and Lee University, where he also teaches creative writing and literature courses in the English Department. He teaches poetry and fiction in the Low-Residency MFA program in Creative Writing at Converse College. He lives in Rockbridge County, Virginia. His poetry and stories have been published in magazines and literary journals such as The Atlantic Monthly, Poetry, Southern Humanities Review, and the Kenyon Review. Recognition Smith's writings have won the Pushcart Prize and have been collected in Best American Short Stories and New Stories From the South. He has received fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, the North Carolina Arts Council, and the Alabama Council on the Arts (he also received the Alabama Governor's Award for Achievement by an Artist). Two of his poetry collections have been nominated for the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry.Interview with R.T. Smith by J.M. Spalding, The Cortland Review, May 1998. Web, March 6, 2007. Other awards include the Library of Virginia Poetry Prize and the Maurice English Poetry Award. Billy Collins included Smith's poem "Neglect" in his 2003 anthology Poetry 180.*"R.T. Smith, Neglect" Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Dec. 28, 2018. Publications Poetry * From the High Dive. Huntington, NY: Water Mark Press, 1983. * The Cardinal Heart. Livingston, AL: Livingston University Press, 1991. * Hunter-Gatherer. Livingston, AL: Livingston University Press, 1996. * Trespasser: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1996. * Split the Lark: Selected poems. Cliffs of Moher, Co. Clare, Ireland: Salmon, 1999. * Messenger: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2001. * Brightwood: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2003. * The Hollow Log Lounge. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2003. *''Outlaw Style: Poems''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2011. Short fiction * Faith: Stories. Montgomery, AL: Black Belt Press, 1995. * Uke Rivers Delivers: Stories. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2006. * The Calaboose Epistles. Oak Ridge, TN: Iris Press, 2009. Non-fiction *''Tale of a Tiger''. Van Nuys, CA: Tiger Originals, 1986. Edited *''Common Wealth: Contemporary poets of Virginia'' (edited with Sarah Kennedy). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:R.T. Smith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 25, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Alphabet" *"Neglect" at Poetry 180 *R.T. Smith profile & 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets *R.T. Smith b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *R.T. Smith at YouTube ;About *Interview with R.T. Smith at the Cortland Review, 1998 ;Books *R.T. Smith at Amazon.com ;Etc. * Shenandoah: The Washington and Lee University Review Category:American poets Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Georgia Institute of Technology alumni Category:Washington and Lee University faculty Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:Appalachian State University alumni Category:Auburn University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics